


It's In His Kiss

by beren



Series: In His Kiss [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two buses the band don't get a chance to wind down with all of them as much as they used to and when Gustav tries to blow off one of the rare opportunities, Bill takes exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling on the fluffy side and felt the need to write :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** It's In His Kiss  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gustav  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** With two buses the band don't get a chance to wind down with all of them as much as they used to and when Gustav tries to blow off one of the rare opportunities, Bill takes exception.  
 **Sequel:** [Lips Are Not Just for Kissing](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/382959.html)  
 **Author's Notes:** Was feeling on the fluffy side and felt the need to write :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 3,810  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Gustav was in a prickly mood and Bill was not feeling patient, which was a very bad combination. When Bill walked into the bus where they had all decided to gather after the latest concert, he could already feel the tension. It had been a good concert, but it had been a hard week or so and they were all feeling on edge and they were supposed to be relaxing for a bit and then heading to their own buses to sleep once they were on the move. Bill was not in the mood for tension and plonked himself down on one of the seats and looked around at the others.

"So what are we doing?" he asked and tried to sound cheerful.

"We were thinking about playing some games," Tom said in a tone that clearly indicated displeasure, while glaring at Gustav, "but someone doesn't think that's a good idea."

"I didn't say you couldn't," Gustav replied with the barest hint of annoyance.

When Gustav was trying to act as if nothing was wrong that was the worst, because it was then that Gustav tended to explode. Bill could feel the storm coming and he didn't like it.

"But it's no fun without all of us," Bill said, trying to sound light hearted about it all.

Gustav just looked at him.

"I'm tired and my arms hurt," their drummer replied in a very uncooperative mood, "I'll just go to my bunk."

Disappointment ran through Bill; he had really been hoping for a little bonding time with all of them. They needed it, even Gustav, and usually they all knew it.

"We haven't wound down together in ages," Bill pointed out.

With the two buses and often getting on the road straight away they had less opportunity for the late night games sessions and Bill had been hoping they would all enter into this one with enthusiasm. They were all tired and all moody, but this was important.

"I'm not in the mood," Gustav said and went to stand up.

Bill was fed up of Gustav withdrawing from them. Sometimes he could take it, sometimes it didn't bother him and he just told himself that Gustav was being an individual in Gustav's own unique way, but today he just couldn't deal with it. He wanted them all to wind down together, to still be the team they always were on stage. Gustav going off on his own would ruin that feeling inside that made everything right. He knew it was because they were all tired that they were so offish, but that didn't change what he wanted, what he needed right then.

He stood up as Gustav went to leave and put himself in the way and earned a glare for his trouble.

"You can't just walk out," he said pointedly.

"Yes I can," Gustav replied and gave him another glare.

"No you can't," Bill insisted, feeling more irrational by the second.

"Just let him go, Bill," Tom said, sounding as short fused as Bill was feeling.

Bill could feel his mouth setting in a determined line; there was no way he was just getting out of the way.

"Move, Bill," Gustav said in a very no nonsense tone.

"No," Bill replied, even though he knew this couldn't end well.

"Don't make me hurt you," Gustav threatened and Tom was on his feet in a second.

Bill's eyes flicked to Tom, who looked ready to jump to defend him at a moment's notice, but that wasn't what Bill wanted. Firstly he was quite capable of taking care of himself and secondly, the last thing he wanted was for there to be a punch up of any kind.

"You're not going," Bill said in as resolute tone as he knew how and he saw Gustav's features harden and then he felt his brain stepping over that line from sensible into desperate.

He did not really understand why, but he did not want Gustav to leave them. It felt like something was about to end that he didn't want to end and he needed to stop the event that would cause the harm. His brain flipped from logical into instinct and he stepped up to Gustav, grabbed his friend by the front of the t-shirt and kissed him.

It took a moment for his brain to register what he had actually done and then he pulled back, blinking as the whole situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Gustav was just standing there staring at him as shocked as he felt and suddenly the light dawned in Bill's head. It was like a super nova going off behind his eyes as everything added up and made sense. He knew why he had felt so desperate and why Gustav pulling away had begun to drive him crazy and it all became clear in a moment.

Bill's mind always worked fast; it was just the way he was and he made it a rule to never regret where his decisions took him. His instincts had led him where his brain had refused to go and now his mind had caught up and reality was staring him in the face. Unfortunately so was disaster and he could see the other route this situation might take.

The road he did not want was the one where Gustav decided that this was all an enormous joke and Gustav was the butt of it. The only outcome that could bring was one where there was shouting and probably blood from someone's nose and equally as terrible things that Bill definitely didn't want to happen. Anyone else would have needed time to think, but Bill never needed that once he had made up his mind and now he knew what he really wanted, what he really felt and hadn't let himself admit.

He really didn't know how Gustav would react, but he had to let his friend know it was real; he had to do at least that, so he moved back in. Gustav was still so stunned that their drummer didn't move and Bill put his lips back against Gustav's and let out the passion that was lurking inside of him. Gustav almost kissed back, he felt it, but then he found himself being pushed up against the wall of the bus and the kiss was broken.

Gustav held him at arm's length, just staring at him, and at that moment Bill was totally unaware of anyone else in the room.

"Is this a game?" Gustav asked in little more than a whisper and for all the world seemed lost and confused.

If there was one thing Gustav never was, it was lost and confused and it dawned on Bill that Gustav was not rejecting him outright. So many things crowded into his head at the same time, so many small happenings that had made no sense, only now they did. It made his head spin as he realised how long he and Gustav had been stepping around this, whether consciously or unconsciously, and, as he slowly shook his head, he knew he was about to change everything.

Gustav's grip softened and Bill found he could move again and he realised that his hand was still wound in Gustav's shirt. All it took was a little tug and Gustav was coming back towards him and this time they met in the middle. He put every ounce of passion he possessed into the kiss and he felt just as much coming back and he finally let go of Gustav's t-shirt and wound his arms around the compact drummer.

He had really never, ever considered that this was what he might want, but it felt so right that he realised he never wanted to let go. The one he had been searching for had been there in front of him all the time and he just hadn't realised it, and what was even more amazing was that the one he wanted seemed to want him back. It also dawned on him as the kiss deepened that Gustav had probably known; if there was any one of them that was self aware enough to have realised something like that it was Gustav.

Quite frankly, Bill could have wound himself around Gustav and never stopped, but he heard a little sound and it reminded him starkly that they were not alone. Gustav must have heard it too, because they parted mutually and Bill glanced over to see Tom standing there looking utterly shell shocked. Georg, who was still sitting down, didn't look much better and for once in his life, Bill had no idea what to say. He held on to Gustav like his life depended on it, but he had to let Gustav turn and look as well.

"You?" Tom seemed utterly confused and at a loss.

"Not before now?" Bill answered the question he knew had to be bothering Tom the most.

He told Tom everything, but what had just happened had to look like a secret and he had to explain.

"I only just worked it out," he confessed and looked back at Gustav. "I ... this ..."

How could he explain that he had just had an earth shattering revelation when he didn't totally have it arranged in his head?

"But now?" Tom asked, needing very few words.

"The one," Bill said with perfect certainty and, from the way Gustav's eyes opened in shock, it wasn't just Tom who knew what he was talking about.

No one spoke, no one even moved and it was like they had been momentarily frozen in time.

"Holy fuck!" it was a very loud expletive from Georg that woke them all back up.

Unusually for him, Georg did not seem to be about to just sit there and see what was going to happen, since Georg actually stood up.

"This is real right?" Georg said, stepping closer. "You three aren't suddenly going to start laughing at me?"

Bill looked at Gustav; he had never been more serious about anything in his life.

"Nothing could be further from a joke," Gustav said and Bill felt Gustav's hand tighten possessively where it was resting on his hip.

He felt giddy and light headed and he couldn't help it when the first giggle escaped him. It was just that he couldn't keep it in as the sudden, overwhelming joy bubbled to the surface. For an instant Gustav looked worried, but Bill pulled the shorter youth closer to him and just beamed at Gustav, letting what he was feeling shine forth. It was amazing as he felt this new light in his chest, a warmth that filled him and he was astounded that he had been so totally ignorant of the fire that had been building to create it.

"I love you," he said, using the only words he knew to express what he was feeling and he laughed again.

Gustav just stared at him and he wanted to jump up and down and laugh and shout what he was feeling from the top of the bus, but all he did was laugh. When he looked over to Tom then he saw his twin smile for the first time since they had climbed aboard the bus. They all needed to talk, they needed to work things out, but at that moment Bill didn't care. He felt like he was flying and he would never stop.

====

Gustav sat in his seat, slowly carding his fingers through Bill's long hair as Bill lay across his lap sleeping soundly. Tom was asleep on the other side of the aisle, leaning against the side of the bus and Georg was snoring gently just to the left. They had talked for a long time and Bill had even managed to get him to confess in front of the others that he'd been carrying a torch for Bill for over a year. That had finally seemed to make Tom relax and Gustav had no doubt he was in for a talk at some point, but he was pretty sure Bill knew how to handle Tom.

It seemed like such a bizarre evening that he could barely believe it had happened. Never in a millions years had he ever expected Bill to reciprocate his feelings. He never would have told Bill or put any pressure on their vocalist, that wasn't his way and that Bill had just acted was amazing to him, and had acted without having thought it through. Gustav had to plan everything, that was the way he was, and Bill's spontaneity still caught him by surprise some times.

"Hey," a quiet voice from near the door made him look up and he saw David standing in the hallway, "we're about ready to head out. It's time to go to bed."

Gustav nodded and looked back down at the head in his lap. Bill looked so innocent when asleep and he was loath to disturb his very new boyfriend.

"It's obvious why so many people think he's an angel, isn't it?" he said quietly and looked up to where David was standing.

"Completely," David agreed with a little smile. "Are you okay, you look really wiped out?"

He smiled at that; he felt really wiped out. The emotional rollercoaster that had been the evening after the concert had wiped them all out. The only reason he wasn't asleep with the rest of them was because he couldn't bear to let go of what he was feeling, even for an instant.

"I don't think I've ever been better," he replied and looked up at the older man.

There was one person who had known the truth, one person he had confided in when he didn't know who else to talk to. Usually that would have been Georg, but not for this, not for something to do with the twins and so he had gone to David. Looking into David's eyes, he smiled, smiled in a way that he was not always good at. He could not wear his emotions on his sleeve, not like Bill or even Tom and Georg, but at that moment he did and he felt his heart swell.

"He loves me," he said quietly, not wanting to wake any of the others, "he really loves me."

Part of him still didn't really believe it, but his heart knew it was true. Bill was incapable of being false like that and Gustav knew that for a fact.

For a moment David appeared shock.

"You told him?" David sounded more than just surprised, even though he was being as quiet as Gustav.

"No," Gustav replied in little more than a whisper, "I never would have found the courage to do that. Bill started it like he always starts everything; I think I almost died."

For a little while David didn't appear sure what to think and Gustav thought his friend was going to disapprove, after all David had to look at these situations from two vantage points, one being their manager, but slowly David smiled.

"So should I tell Saki that the sleeping arrangements will be a little different tonight?" David asked with an amused little smile.

Gustav knew he was being teased; people rarely did it, because he had a tendency to just explode, but David probably knew he was as likely to explode then as set custard. He could feel his face heating up as his head filled with lots of ideas and he felt like disappearing into the floor.

"Do you have a one track mind?"

It wasn't a very good retort, but it would have to do.

David laughed quietly and gave him a fond smile.

"I'll let you wake them," David said, turning to leave, "we're off in ten."

"Thanks," Gustav replied, but he was already looking back down at Bill.

Bill snuffled just a little in his sleep and Gustav's heart swelled a little at quite how adorable Bill was. That was how he had known he was sunk, how he had realised that he was in way over his head. Millions of people looked at Bill and thought Bill was beautiful to look at and thousands probably found Bill adorable too, but, the moment Gustav had caught himself thinking it, he had known without a doubt that he was lost.

When you had grown up with someone, seen their scuffed knees and their tantrums and been covered in mud with them more than once (not just for a photo shoot), then thoughts like 'adorable' didn't enter your head. Not unless you were taking the piss or your feelings had changed to something else. Gustav had known this and seen it in himself and he had almost tried to deny it, but, if anything, he was a realist.

"Bill," he called quietly, using a piece of hair to tickle the side of Bill's face.

Bill snuffled again and moved an uncoordinated hand to brush away the hair.

"Bill," Gustav said again and made the same movement.

Bill's hand came up again, trying to brush away the hair that was no longer there and this time Bill opened his eyes and blinked. Then the most amazing thing happened, Bill looked up at him and smiled and he felt his heart all but explode. It was at that moment he realised without a doubt that he was neatly wrapped around Bill's carefully manicured finger. Bill could have asked him to do anything and he simply would have done it. This was what he had known would happen, what was inevitable the moment he let his heart out, but he couldn't regret it in the slightest and he found himself smiling back in what had to be an incredibly goofy manner.

"They're ready to move out," he said quietly, not really thinking, but passing on the message anyway.

He was so gone and all it had taken was a kiss. No one in their right mind would ever have called him mushy, but right about then he wouldn't have been surprised if little red hearts and fluffy bunnies had begun to appear randomly around him.

"I'd suggest we all stay here," Bill said, still gazing up at him, "but I think we need a good night's sleep."

Gustav nodded; it was really bad when Bill was sounding more sensible than he was.

"We have ten minutes," he said, not really wanting to let go.

Bill smiled again and carefully sat up before calmly climbing into his lap, straddling him on the seat.

"I can think of a way to fill in the time," Bill said with a mischievous little grin.

Then Gustav felt lips covering his own and he wound his arms around Bill, holding Bill to himself gently like a fragile doll. He was well aware that he had incredibly strong arms and he never wanted to hurt Bill, so he was as gentle and soft as he could be, but the kiss was anything but. All his passion had to go somewhere and Bill met him nip for nip, tongue for tongue as they did their best to devour each other. He lost all sense of time in the kiss, barely registering that he was running his hands up and down Bill's back, using his short nails through the fabric of Bill's t-shirt and making Bill moan. Even his practical side all but shut down and he could have lost himself in the moment forever.

"Oh god, they're at it again," it was Tom's voice that finally broke them out of it. "Bill, put him down; we can't fix Gustav with super glue if you break him this early."

Gustav managed to gather his brain cells back into some order fast enough to feel indignant, but not to come up with anything decent to say before Bill did.

"Gustav's the big strong drummer," Bill replied, fingers playing with the back of his neck in a way that made his brain melt, "you should be more worried about him breaking me."

That made Gustav want to say that he would never hurt Bill in any way and he nearly died at how soppy it sounded in his head and had to thank every deity known to man that he had managed to catch it before it came out of his mouth. If he wasn't careful he was going to be a laughing stock in days, well the laughing stock of those who weren't half in love with Bill too. Bill had that effect on people; it was just the way it was.

"We're leaving in," Gustav decided to add something useful to the conversation and then realised he had no idea how long he had been kissing Bill, "about five minutes," he decided in the end.

"Then, Romeo," Tom said, standing and putting his hand on Bill's shoulder, "we need to get back to our bus, so say good night and meet me outside."

Gustav had the feeling much more than words passed between the twins and he knew there was no doubt that Bill would be talking to Tom later on the other bus. As Tom readied to leave, Bill turned back to Gustav and gave him an apologetic, puppy-eyed look and Gustav felt his heart melting. He was so well trained already, but he just didn't care.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bill told him quietly, "or later today actually," Bill added with complete randomness and kissed him lightly on the nose, "and then we can talk some more and have a little alone time."

Gustav hoped that they weren't going to be doing too much talking, he really did. Reaching up, he pulled Bill down for one more little kiss and it took all of his willpower to break it again after only a few moments, before they got carried away. A small snore from the still soundly sleeping Georg made them both laugh and they finally separated.

"I should have figured it out sooner," Bill said, turning back to look at him just before leaving the bus.

"I think you figured it out at the perfect moment," Gustav replied with a small smile.

He was rewarded by another beaming smile and he hoped he could keep making Bill do that forever. With a little wave, Bill hopped off the bus and Gustav was left alone with Georg who would probably sleep until the moment the bus started. They weren't due any stops that night so Georg would most likely wake when the bus started, then crawl into his bunk and sleep until they reached their destination, so Gustav stood up and headed for the bathroom before Georg woke up and took it over. He shook his head at himself as he realised he was already anticipating seeing Bill once they stopped and he wondered if it would be that way forever. He kind of hoped so.

**The End**


End file.
